Everything is always easier around you
by Vientodiosa
Summary: Glenn approaches Daryl to relieve him from keeping watch. Set after the season 2 finale.


Note: Just a little one-shot set after the season 2 finale maybe an hour after their conversation at the fireplace. If the animal isn't home in Atlanta my apologies, I just searched for something on trees in Atlanta. Just in case anyone thinks it, no, I am not hating Carol, this was just the way I interpreted that scene and you're allowed to disagree.  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Robert Kirkman's The Walking Dead

* * *

**Everything is always easier around you**

"You are honorable you know." Glenn said with a smile while leaning on the tree across Daryl, who was on watch duty until now and picked a nice looking tree as a backrest. Daryl looked at him slightly irritated, not knowing how the young Korean got that thought out of a sudden, so Glenn who was able to read Daryl's mind by now explained himself. "I heard what Carol said to you earlier, the thing about her wanting a man of honor. When you asked me, she simply doesn't agree with Rick's way to lead and because she knows alone she can't survive she tries to get the next most valuable member on her side and to kick it up a notch." "Glenn..." Glenn raised his hand to stop Daryl from speaking. "It's not like I'm setting against her, I just see right through this manipulating game she's trying to play with you, it's just a matter of time until she changes her tactic to becoming a second Andrea or something she doesn't define as a burden. This is why I'm telling you, you are honorable the way you already are Daryl! It's not like you follow the group blindly or you go against your principles. You do what you think is right and in your book Rick is doing fine." Glenn ended with his generous smile, turning his gaze to the night sky, leaving Daryl to look at his profile.

Since Merle was gone Daryl had a lot of time getting to know the members of the group and with all of them and the ones they already lost along the way, he couldn't deny that he was glad the young Korean was still with them. The two of them became a really good team since the incident in Atlanta and he remembered how proud he was of him when he killed the Walker who was former Randall. He cracked a smile and thanked Glenn for his words. It was still new for him to hear kind words and be appreciated by others that he still had to adjust, but for some reason everything always seemed a lot easier around Glenn and it always felt right.

Glenn only nodded with a smile, enjoying their togetherness. Of course he was happy with Maggie she was the first girl showing honest interest in him, but with Daryl it was different. He trusted him from the start not knowing why he just naturally did, like it was the easiest to do, and since Merle was gone he wasn't afraid of being around him anymore, he actually always liked to be around him and he tried to pick up a few things from Daryl as well. Glenn started smiling when he remembered how Daryl clapped his stomach after he finished Randall. Poor Randall, the only positive experience with the group was dying without getting torn apart by a Walker, but Glenn secretly thanked Randall for being the reason for a touch from Daryl. After all Daryl wasn't really up for getting closer to someone or showing affection.

Lost in his thoughts Glenn didn't notice Daryl closing the gap between them and putting one hand next to his head on the tree, looking at Glenn's forehead. "Wh-what are you doing?" Glenn stuttered, he wasn't used to having a man in his personal space, their bodies almost touching and Daryl's breath stroking his forehead. Daryl simply gave him a twitch while already trying to fish something from Glenn's hair with his free hand. The situation brought the sweat to Glenn's brow while he tried not to picture the worst that could have been on top of his head. "Got ya!" Glenn audibly exhaled while Daryl examined the spider mites he just picked out of Glenn's hair before he put it on another branch away from Glenn's head, whose hair he ruffled with a whispered. "There, all good again!"

When Glenn blocked Daryl's hand, which was in his hair a moment ago and was going for a second ruffle, they shared one look so intense they forgot the unrealistic appearing situation they were in and everything around them. Glenn wanted to tell him he didn't like it when someone ruffles his hair, but he lost this thought. All he could think of was Daryl's blue eyes and Daryl seemed to equally lost in Glenn's brown ones. They didn't move, their breaths on hold, lost in each other's eyes and the warm and tingling feeling where Glenn seized Daryl's hand by now, afraid of losing the contact of Daryl's skin and wanting more. Daryl seemed to have the same request then he closed the gap between them again, standing chest to chest with his companion, pressing him and their holding hands against the tree behind him. It all felt right and happened so easy, forgotten were Daryl's discomfort of human contact, the dangers of the apocalypse or the others of the group, all that count was in their sight safe and sound, and it still felt like it wasn't enough. Glenn parted his lips in an attempt to say something, but no word came out all he did was putting his other hand on Daryl's back holding him closer and feeling the muscles beneath his vest. Daryl lifted his free hand and rested it on Glenn's cheek, never losing eye contact. Their heads begun to lean towards each other completely mesmerized by a desire for the other one they didn't understand.

A loud bang with a following scream rang out and let them promptly jump apart ready to fight whatever danger appeared. Unsure what just happened they heard someone yell at Carl for making so much noise and scaring them to death, and together they added quietly a sarcastic "Thanks Carl!" while smiling and exchanging a glance. Both knowing they wouldn't have mind what they were about to do or might do in the future unknowingly from the others, not sparing a thought about how unpredictable the whole situation was in the first place, Daryl returned to the group leaving Glenn taking over to keep watch and giving them both time to figure out what it meant for them.


End file.
